Secret Love
by ethereal.illusions
Summary: A love story that take place at medieval time. Athrun Zala the noble knight of ORB meets a beautiful and Shy Maiden in his mission. They both fell in love...but will he be able to get her, when his enemy is actually Prince Shinn? Rated M for upcoming Chap
1. The Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimers: I do not own GS/GSD or the characters**

**Special Thanks to: Kandida and Rubenz**

**Character:**

Athrun Zala,Kira Yamato &Prince Shinn26 Years Old

Dearka Elsman & Yzak Jule 27 Years Old

Cagalli Yula Athha, Stellar Louisser, Lacus Clyne and Miriallia Haww 25 Years Old

**Secret Love**

Chapter 1 – The Fateful Meeting

It was a time where noble heroes fight and defend their countries from their enemies, it was a time where magic and sorcery exists.

And not very far away, there's a glorious Kingdom named ORB. Within that Kingdom lies with hundreds of years of history of their noble and courageous Knights knights defend and sacrifice for the motherland. Even thought many were sacrificed in the war, there were a few knights that survived many wars; one of the few was none other then Athrun Zala, the one and only son of Patrick Zala, the Royal Advisor of the King of ORB, King Gilbert and also son to Lenore Zala, the Maiden of the Order. Sadly, Lenore passed away, due to the previous war. So, Patrick raised him.

Years later, Athrun have grown into a fine young man who later joined the army, along with his few childhood best friends, Kira Yamato, Yzak Jule and Dearka Elsman.

* * *

----At the Palace of ORB Kingdom

The King and his advisor were sitting at the round table discussing about the upcoming goddess ceremony that will be held at the Kingdom's Altar.

"Patrick, what is still missing for the Goddess Ceremony?" King Gilbert asked his Advisor Patrick.

"A Mmaiden, Your Highness. A Maiden to perform the Goddess Dance for the Ceremony….." Patrick answered sadly, thinking of his wife that was also a maiden which passed away.

"I am sorry about your wife Patrick." Gilbert said patting Patrick shoulder and let out a sigh. " Since we don't have a maiden to serve our goddess the protected us all…I suggest that you go to the nearest altar on Onogoro, and hire this maiden."

"Your Highness, I have heard that the Athha has one daughter that's capable to do that for us, she is very well known in many kingdoms, she have performed very well for every goddess ceremony. I suggest Your Highness that you, hire that girl." Patrick said as he recalled an image of a young blonde maiden dancing for the Ceremony on September.

"Very well then Patrick, hire that girl and you did better be on your way, before the other kingdoms get a hold of that maiden, the goddess would be glad to have her to perform." Gilbert said with a smile.

"As Your wish Your Highness. I shall send some of the man to bring her here." Patrick bowed then he walked out of the King chamber.

-------Outside of the Palace

Athrun was grooming his stallion. It was a beautiful black stallion, with wavy white mane. Its name was Nightsteed.

"Son, I got a mission for you." Patrick said coldly to Athrun.

"What is it father?" Athrun said as he looked as his father.

"I need you to bring a maiden back to the castle safely, before nightfall. The Kingdom needs her to perform the Maiden Dance for the Ceremony tomorrow."

"But...Father I am not a babysitter! I am a knight I serve the country by fighting and defending it! Not to protect some gir-"

"Lady Cagalli, and I will take that as a yes. Now be on your way, and I wish you Godspeed." Patrick said as he walked away from Athrun.

"Great…I joined army to be a nanny…of an unknown weak and useless girl…" Athrun groaned then settled his horse and galloped away.

* * *

--------At the Altar on Onogoro

"Cagalli so many kingdoms want you to perform for the upcoming Goddess Ceremony, so many of us maidens envy you." Miriallia said as she combed Cagalli's long, silky and wavy blonde hair.

"You may think its good….but it's really tiring…." Cagalli said disappointingly

"But why? Why Cagalli are you so sad? Your so beautiful, I am sure you charmed a lot ofmany men, isn't that good?" Miriallia said sadly…"How I wish I was you…"

"Miri….even though I charm them….I can't be with them….The Maiden Head forbids….that we maidens fall in love…." Cagalli said sadly lowering her head "I envy those who has somebody to love….." Cagalli stood up as she heard Stellar calling her

"Cagalli you did better get dressed up, you will never know which kingdom has been send to fetch you to their kingdom." Stellar said as she walked to Cagalli passing her a white silky long gown.

"You're right….I will get changed now…"

After Miriallia and Stellar walked out of her room, Cagalli changed to the gown, typing her hair to a loose ponytail, she heard a horse neigh outside of the altar, then Stellar walked in,

"Luckily, I told you to change, there's a young man outside waiting for you." Stellar said as she passed Cagalli some herbs. "Take this just in case you get hurt, it will stop the bleeding." Stellar said sadly and hugged Cagalli, before she left her room.

------ Outside the Altar

"You must be Cagalli…" Athrun said coldly as he scanned her from head to toe.

'I never thought she could be so pretty…'

"Yes indeed I am…Sir-" Cagalli

"Athrun. We must get going now. We must reach the kingdom before nightfall tomorrow." Athrun said as he saddled his horse.

"Yes, Sir Athrun…"

Cagalli bid goodbye to her friends and saddled her horse, following Athrun not very from the back, and into the forbidden jungle they headed.

* * *

Author Notes: I re-did Chapter one, i decided to make Lenore died in thew war so i could proceed with the other chapters easier.


	2. The Maiden

**Disclaimers: GS/GSD and the chacracters does not belong to me.**

**Special Thanks to Kandida and Rubenz! XD**

**Secret Love**

Chapter 2: The Maiden

------In the Forest

iIt's been hours since they have stopped Cagalli felt very tired.

"Excuse me…Sir Athrun, do u think we could stop and res-" she has been cut of by Athrun

"No. We have to reach the kingdom, before nightfall." Athrun replied her coldly.

"I am sorry I asked then…" Cagalli said lowering her head down.

Then Ssuddenly….An Arrow flew pass her and got Athrun's arm,

"Damn! The Bandits!" Athrun drew his sword. "Stay Back!" As his galloped his horse to the bandits' clan behind them. He fought so bravely that Cagalli can't take his eyes off him, and then suddenly a bandit came from the back of Athrun,

'Behind you!' Cagalli shouted to Athrun.

But it was too late the bandit manage to stab his back but Athrun didn't care he slashed him furiously. After that, most of the bandits retreated. Athrun then fell down on the ground panting. Cagalli quickly got off her horse and ran to Athrun. She bends down beside Athrun and looks at his wound at his arm and his back and asked,

"Are you ok Sir Athrun?" Cagalli said as she tried to remove the dagger on his back but Athrun pushed her hands away.

"I do not need anyone's concern!" Athrun shouted at her. She was stunned, but she didn't care, she quickly pulled the dagger out from his back, making him groan in pain.

"What the hell you do that for!" Athrun looked at her furiously, but she ignored him, and took some of the herb from her bag and placed it on his back and arm.

"Let me put this herbs on your wounds, it will make it stop bleeding." Cagalli said calmly as she tried to put the herb at his wounds,

'I do not need your aid! I will go back to the castle and get it done!" Athrun said coldly, but Cagalli insisted and placed the herbs on his wounds.

"That will stop the bleeding…You need to rest now." Cagalli said softly ignoring eye contact with him. He felt himself shivering when her soft finger tips touched his back and arm.

"You don't have to aid me, I can do it myself. Thank you anyway." Athrun said as he looked at her eyes…. 'Those are one of the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen.' Athrun thought.

"Let's get going." Athrun said as he stood up and saddled his horse. Seeing Cagalli nod, they both wenthen on with their journey to the castle.

* * *

------At the Kingdom

Cagalli and Athrun finally reached the kingdom, they were greeted by a lot of villagers, Cagalli just smiled waved at them, as she followed Athrun back to the ORB Palace to meet the King and Queen.

As she walked thru the streets on ORB she saw a lot of things that she rarely see, since war have been erupting in a lot of countries, she was shocked to see so many children running free, people walking pass shops, shopping and talking with their family and friends with smiles and laugher that she never seen in years, after her family got brutally killed in the previous war. As she scanned the streets, then she saw a old lady trying to buy some food from a bread merchant, she didn't have much gold, so she offered all she got, but the merchant just took the money and pushed the weak old lady away, making the poor old lady fall, many people were laughing at the poor old lady. Cagalli couldn't resist it, she stopped her horse and walked to them crowd, As Athrun saw what he did, he also stopped, he came down and followed her wondering what is she doing, then she spoke up bravely,

"Don't laugh at her, it's not funny." Cagalli when to the old women's side and helped her up, then she looked at the merchant and said, "Give her the bread, she already paid for it, and why did u push this poor old lady? Your one un-mannered man."

"Heh. Look lil lady, this is practically none of your business, so just get lost!" He said loudly glaring at her with his angered eyes. Athrun just stood there and looked at her wondering what her next move is.

'Just give the money back if u do not wish to sell it to her" Cagalli still answered him bravely, then he got really ticked off by her and he raised his hand and when he was about to slap her, he felt a hand grabbing his,

"Keep your dirty hands of this Maiden. If you don't respect her, respect the goddess that protected our country, and give back the old lady's gold, I will paid for the bread." Athrun spoke coldly. The merchant was afraid of Athrun, then he just quickly gave the gold back to the old lady, Athrun paid for the bread and gave the old lady the bread, and then everybody went back to their place minding their own business. The old lady thanked Cagalli and Athrun then walked away.

"You're pretty brave to actually answer him like that." Athrun speak suddenly, 'I am really shocked by your actions."

"Does this happen everyday?" Cagalli asked him looking at his emerald orbs,

"Not really, but that's lif-"

"No it's not life, somebody has to speak up." Cagalli said as she looked at Athrun.

'God, I love her eyes….' Athrun though

"Well even somebody speak up do you think they'll listen?"

"He did listen to you."

"Just forget it, it's done now, I have to get you to the castle now. And please follow my orders!" Athrun spatted coldly at her, as he saddled his horse, "Let's go."

Cagalli just kept quiet and saddled her horse once again and continue to the castle.

* * *

---------At the Castle

"This is the king's chamber, please remember to bow at him." Athrun said to Cagalli, while she just nodded, then Athrun pushed the door open,

"Your Highness, the maiden has arrived."

"Your Grace, I am here to serve your goddess for the ceremony." Cagalli said as she bowed gracefully. While Prince Shinn scanned her from head to toe,

'She is so much more beautiful compared to the maiden that performed last year….'

"Very well, Patrick and Athrun, thank you for your job well done" King Gilbert said with a proud smile, "Now my dear, you did better get ready for the ceremony tomorrow, and Athrun why don't you show her around the castle?" King Glibert asked Athrun while looking at his son Shinn that's looking at Cagalli without blinking his eyes.

"I will your highness." Athrun bowed then he led Cagalli around the Glamorous and Glorious castle of ORB.

* * *

Author Notes: This chappie ish quite fluffy thought. Still not reallie good but i am trying!


	3. Jealousy Between Two

**Disclaimer: as usual**

**Special Thanks to Kandida and Rubenz**

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 3 – Jealousy between two**

-------At the King's Chamber

Shortly after Athrun and Cagalli left the kings chamber, King Gilbert was curious about his son's reaction, eying on Cagalli without blinking his eyes, "Son, what are you thinking about? Looking at that maiden without even blinking your eyes." King Glibert asked Prince Shinn as he got up from his throne. "Her long silky hair, her beautiful amber eyes and her luscious lips….I just love them. I think I have found the woman of my dreams, father." Shinn said as he thought of a certain blonde maiden that came to his mind. "Well if you want her to be your mistress, it's fine with me. She is a very beautiful maiden." King Glibert said looking at Shinn. "But there's one problem father." Shinn said sadly. "And what's that problem son?" King Glibert's eyes still not leaving his gaze at his son. "Maiden's can't be married." Shinn said as he looked at his father. "Ha, that is just a small case. I can change the maiden rules as I wish, I am the King in every way, everywhere, everytime." King Glibert said with a proud grin.

-------Back to Athrun and Cagalli

"This is the Royal Library, Her Grace; Queen Talia always comes here to read when she has spare time." Athrun said as he pointed to his left where the library is located. Then he pushed the door open, reveal all the humongous bookshelf have carries almost all kinds of book all around the world. "It's huge! I have never seen a library so big before." Cagalli said as she went to one of the bookshelf and took one book to read. "Yes, Queen Talia loves to read, so his majesty gets a lot of books for her, from all over the kingdoms. Queen Talia is indeed a good and kind queen." Athrun said as he looked at the portrait of Queen Talia on top on the Library's entrance. "Let's get going, there still many things to see in the castle, like the Antic room, the beautiful lake garden behind the palace and much more. So let's get going." Athrun said as he looked at Cagalli. "Okay, let's get going then." She said as she smiled at him. They then leave the library, on their way to the antic room, they bumped to Prince Shinn himself,

"Why, hello Athrun and Milady." Prince Shinn said as he looked at Cagalli.

"Good day your majesty." Athrun and Cagalli said as they bowed to him. "Get up, enough of those silly bows, call me Shinn, there's no need to call me Prince." Shinn said as he took Cagalli hand and kissed it, somehow….Athrun felt really jealous, 'What is wrong with me….why do I feel so…jealous?' Athrun thought to himself, while looking at Shinn and Cagalli talked and laughed, god he couldn't stand it. "Athrun," Shinn suddenly spoke looking at Athrun, "I am sure you have some duties to fulfill why don't you just go do it and I will show Cagalli around the castle?" Shinn then smiled at Cagalli. "It's alright your highness, your father the king asked me to do this, and I will do as he pleases. Thank you for your kindness." Athrun said coldly. "Seriously it's not necessary, I can do it." Shinn spoke as he eyed Athrun with his angered red eyes. "It's necessary, your highness, this is a commend given by my father and I shall fulfill it." Athrun spat at Shinn even colder then before. Cagalli was surprised of both of their convocation, so she spoke out, "It's alright, your highness. You have your work do to; Athrun shall show me around the castle. Thank you for your kindness, I really appreciated it." Cagalli said as she bowed to Shinn, "Let's go then Cagalli."

Athrun then lead her away from Shinn. 'Athrun Zala, a very good competitor, I shall see who will win her heart….and even though you do….I will snatch her out of your bare hands.' Shinn though as he smiled proudly and walked into the library.

* * *

-------In the Antic Room

"This is the King's favorite Oak Wood Cabinet." Athrun said as he pointed to the elegant Oak Wood Cabinet on his right. "It's a gift from middle kingdom." Cagalli walked over to it and touch the smooth wood surface. "It's really nice, the wood is so smooth."

Then Athrun continued, "This Moose head over here, it's been shot down by Prince Shinn himself. So he decided to hang it here to-" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli. "Why were you so angry back then...when your with Prince Shinn?" Thrum blinked at his sudden question, "Well...his father, The King told me to do it so...I respect his commend...and...I...and...I...did it! Like his command." Athrun said as he chuckled nervously and then he blushed. All Cagalli do was giggled at him 'I never thought that he would be embarrassed, and he looks so innocent when his blushing'. Boy...Athrun was embarrassed like hell. Athrun clears his throat, "Let's continue, shall we?" Athrun said sweetly as he offered her his hand. She took his hand and smiled as Athrun continued to show her around the castle.

* * *

------In the King Chamber

"Meyrin, Lunamaria, prepare a deluxe room for Lady Cagalli. And make sure everything is in order." Patrick Zala commended both of the servants. "Yes, my lord." They both bowed and left to prepare Cagalli's room for her. "Tomorrow is the goddess ceremony right?" King Gilbert suddenly questioned Patrick. "Yes, your highness." Patrick Said with a nod. "Well, tell your son and his other comrades to be her guard for the whole day, I wouldn't want the maiden to be attacked or hurt." King Glibert said as he remembered they enemy who nearly killed the last maiden who came here. "Yes your highness. I will tell Kira and the others." Patrick bowed and left the King Chamber to the knights' lounge to look for Kira and the other knights.

* * *

------The Knights' Lounge

"WHAT! BODYGUARD! You're kidding! Athrun can take care of her! She only one person!" Yzak protested. "Yzak, calm down! Lord Patrick we will do it, just ignored Yzak." Kira said calmly. "I didn't accept the offer! So don't count me in!" Yzak said angrily and looked away. "Lord Patrick nothing to worry about we will take care of him. Anway….is that maiden pretty?" Everybody then turned and looked at Dearka. "What! Is there a problem asking?" Dearka said as he shot back a glare at everybody in the room. Patrick cleared his throat. 'Ok gentleman make sure you all guard her. If anything goes wrong, Yzak you'll be the first to get blamed." Patrick then walked out of that place. Then Yzak groaned.

"Aw…come on Yzak…maybe the maiden will fall for you how would you know…or maybe me?"Yzak shot Dearka a death glare. "Dearka! Why are you so woman crazy! She is Athrun's woman! You dim wit!" Yzak yelled at Dearka. Kira blinked and said "Athrun's woman? She only here for the first day and she already became 'His' woman?" Yzak looked at Kira with a frustrated face, "Yamato you're as clueless as always aren't you? Do you know why did I called her Athrun's woman? Well let me tell you, when I passed by the library I saw him and Prince Shinn together, confronting each other, over who should show the maiden around the castle, Prince Shinn was very free so he said he wanted to so her around, but you know what? The maiden didn't say anything but Athrun, and he looked so darn jealous when Prince Shinn kissed her hand."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Why, hello Athrun and Milady." Prince Shinn as he looked at Cagalli. "Good day your majesty." Athrun and Cagalli said as they bowed to him. "Get up, enough of those silly bows, call me Shinn, there's no need to call me Prince." Shinn said as he took Cagalli hand and kissed it, somehow….Athrun felt really jealous, 'What is wrong with me….why do I feel so…jealous?' Athrun thought to himself, while looking at Shinn and Cagalli talked and laughed, god he couldn't stand it. "Athrun," Shinn suddenly spoke looking at Athrun, "I am sure you have some duties to fulfill why don't you just go do it and I will show Cagalli around the castle?" Shinn then smiled at Cagalli. "It's alright your highness, your father the king asked me to do this, and I will do as he pleases. Thank you for your kindness." Athrun said coldly. "Seriously it's not necessary, I can do it." Shinn spoke as he eyed Athrun with his angered red eyes. "It's necessary, your highness, this is a commend given by my father and I shall fulfill it." Athrun spat at Shinn even colder then before. Cagalli was surprised of both of their convocation, so she spoke out, "It's alright, your highness. You have your work do to; Athrun shall show me around the castle. Thank you for your kindness, I really appreciated it." Cagalli said as she bowed to Shinn, "Let's go then Cagalli." Athrun then lead her away from Shinn._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"So…that's the reason why…." Dearka said as he started chuckling. "She must be very attractive to him then, I have never in my life seen Athrun like that before!" He laughed even louder. "He is one useless fool!" Yzak yelled. "I heard that." That voice…everybody turned and looked at the familiar figure. "Ah Athrun my man." Dearka chuckled nervously. Cagalli just giggled, "This is the knights' lounge," Athrun then pointed to Kira, Dearka and Yzak, "Those are my childhood best friends, Kira, Dearka and Yzak." Kira was the first to stand up and shook hands with Cagalli, "Pleasure to meet you milady." Kira said as he shook her hand, "My man we need to talk." He then pulled Athrun one side. "Hi, I am Dearka, and that is Yzak." Dearka then stood up and bowed at her. "Nice to meet you, Sir Dearka." Cagalli then smiled sweetly at them. 'I guesss she not so bad after all.' Yzak thought to himself then he stood up and shook hands with Cagalli.

* * *

------Back to Kira and Athrun

"Hey, we got a mission," Kira said as he looked at Athrun, then he pointed at Cagalli. "We have to protect her, just in case anyone is planning to attack her." Athrun nodded "Alright.". Then they both walked back to the gang and walked to the kitchen to grab some food.

To be continued...

* * *

Authors Note: This is the longest chapter i have wrote..i think...XP. Thankew to all the reviewers i really appreciate your reviews. I will update maybe next week for chapter 4. 


End file.
